You never know
by Coiewowie5
Summary: Sydney and Rylee are so excited about the summer to have all the horsebackriding adventures but when a few bumps get in the road, will they still be able to have fun. Rated K because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

You never know

_Author note: __OK I'm in love with horses and monster high let's put them together ok. All horses in this story are based on real horses. There are two new monsters me and my friend._

_Rylee wolf= wearwolf (yes I am clawdeen's sister)_

_age: 16_

_parents: The wearwolfs_

_favorite color: blue_

_Killer style: More of a tomboy feel._

_Freaky flaw: _

_Favorite food: steak_

_pet peeve: When people don't like horses_

_favorite activity: Horsebackriding_

_Favorite school suject:lunch_

_least favorite subject:science_

_best friends: Sydney, Robecca_

_pet: My horse Avalanche_

_Sydney Gorgon_

_Age: 16_

_Parents: medusa_

_killer style: consists of skinny jeans and t-shirts_

_freaky flaw: I awlways get distracted and forget what I'm doing_

_Favorite food: I have no idea_

_Pet peeve: can't stand it when people complaine about there life but there life is fine_

_favorite activiy: horseback riding_

_Favorite school subject: Lunch_

_least favorite subject: Science_

_best friends: Rylee, Robecca ,spectra, abbey, Operetta_

_pet: My horse Blazen._

**Rylee's P.O.V**

I woke up Monday morning and looked at my clock, 7:00 am.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late my stupid sister never woke me up for school" I said as I hurried to get ready and rush out the door. "OMG I forgot breakfast, oh well" I thought to myself as I ran down the street to monster high. It really pays off to have a house just down the street from you school.

I ran through the doors of monster high and saw there was not a monster in sight.

"Oh great I'm late" I whispered to myself, I walked down the hallway to 's office. I walked into her offices.

"Hello Rylee, your late again" said not even looking up from her desk.

"I know I'm sorry" I said feeling bad.

She handed me a late slip and I walked to my first class, physical deaducation. The morning went by very fast, the next thing I knew it was lunch my favorite subject. I saw Sydney sitting at the table we usually sit at with Robecca, I walked over and sat down.

"Hey ghouls" I said to my friends

"Where were you this morning?" Sydney said looking at me under her glasses. Sydney is my friend she is the daughter of Medusa so she usually wears her sunglasses, but her power is different than her brother's, She has special contacts that she wears and they prevent her from turning anyone to stone.

"I was late, Clawdeen forgot to wake me up and left without me" I explained while I was eating my lunch.

"I can't wait for summer only 4 days left" Robecca said.

"I know I'm going to be at the barn like everyday riding Blazen" Sydney said happily.

"Me too but I'm gonna be riding Avalanche not Blazen" I said and we all started to laugh.

The bell rang and it was time to get to class. The afternoon was boring nothing interesting happened, well the usual, me failing something, my brother's girlfriend still not knowing who I am, and me getting in trouble with my friends. The last bell of the day rang and I ran out of that class room faster than… well pretty much anything. I grabbed my things and headed for Sydney's locker, she was being slow like always, I ran over to her.

"You ready yet?" I asked impatiently

"Yes let's go, Blazen needs a good hack" She said and we both ran out of the school.

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

Me and Rylee ran out of that school and to my brothers car as fast as we could. My mom convinced my brother to drive us to the stable and pick us up. Rylee go in first and I followed, "Man my brother takes a long time" I thought to myself.

My brother finally showed up and drove us to the stable where Avalanche and Blazen are kept. We jumped out and walked casually to our lockers where our stuff is kept. I opened mine, grabbed my breeches and shirt and walked to the dressing room and put my riding outfit on. After I walked back to my locker and put my stuff back in.

"I'm gonna get Blazen ok, meet you out there" I said into the dressing room where Rylee was changing.

I walked up to the halter rack and grabbed Blazen's halter and lead rope, I walked out to the second barn to get Blazen. Our barn had 3 barns with 24 stalls in each. Paddocks and pastures an indoor riding arena, an outdoor riding ring and a lot of trails accessible right off the property, lots of fields to run though and a boarders tack room, the lesson horses tack room and the owners tack room. The owners lived right on the property, so if you horse was sick or injured they would know. And in the loft the ranch hand lived he did all the night checks. The horses got checked every 2 hours.

I walked through the barn looking at all the new horses that came in. I kept walking to the end and stopped at a stall that had name plate that said Blazen. Blazen was a white horse with brown dots all over his body but mainly on his neck, he was very tall, you could sure tell he was a horse.I opened the stall making sure he couldn't get out, put on his halter and lead him out of his stall and to the tack up station in this barn. I was soon joined by Rylee and avalanche. Avlanche was a white paint pony but you couldn't tell he was a paint unless you were really close to him.

It was very quiet in the barn, me and Rylee to busy tacking up and grooming to talk. I put pulled the girth up to secure my English saddle from slipping. I was ready and so was Rylee. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready" she replied, I got up on Blazen from the mounting block. Rylee got on from the ground.

We walked over to the fields and we looked at each other with the same look.

"Let's go" I said taking off cantering then galloping through the fields to the forest on the other side, I slowed down to a canter when we got to the forest as I knew there was logs to jump and I didn't want Blazen to trip. Me and Rylee started to slow down. We jumped over the logs like always until we got to the abandoned field that no one but us knew about, and I slowed down to a walk, as did Rylee.

We jumped off our horses and let them graze knowing they wouldn't run away. The sat in the grass and looked at the sky.

"I can't wait for summer, all the jumping competitions" Rylee said looking at the sky.

"It's going to be great" I said.

Blazen started to freak he was rearing and whinnying. I walked over curiously trying to calm him down.

"Easy… Easy… It's ok, you're ok." I said grabbing his reins.

The next thing I knew a cougar jumped out of the bush. Rylee jumped on Avalanche "Cougar RUN!" she said galloping away leaving me and Blazen there by ourselves. The next thing I knew the cougar came for me but Blazen went for the cougar.


	2. Authors note

_Author's note:_ ok i have the next chapter ready, but i'm not going to post it if you don't want it, so if you do want it u will have to show me you want it.

author's note for operetta gets tonsillitis : i know i haven't posted the second chapter i just haven't made it to writing the second chapter yet but i promise i will get it done.

thank you


	3. Chapter 2

**Sydney's P.O.V**

The cougar jumped on Blazen's back, Blazen fought for my life, I was terrified for myself for Blazen. The cougar must have heard something because he ran, I ran towards Blazen as he was laying on the ground barely moving.

"It's ok, I'm here, your gonna be ok" I said as tears were rushing down my face. I heard his breathing getting softer

"No Blazen don't quit your gonna be ok, I'm sure of it" The tears coming faster and faster.

"Blazen… I… Love… You, we've had a great time together and I'll always remember you, try your hardest not to leave me please." I said to him lovingly. "I know it's hard but please fight it" The tears were rushing down my face. I felt his breathing stop. I gave him a big kiss on his head.

"I…LOVE…YOU" I said in between breaths.

**Rylee's P.O.V.**

I ran Avalanche back to the barn to get some help.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled. A whole bunch of riders came out asking me what was wrong. I explained to them and we rode back to where the cougar attacked, when I got there I saw Sydney sitting on the ground with tears on her face.

I ran to her, "Are you hurt? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked so many questions she couldn't get a word in.

"I'm fine…" She said as the tears were flowing down her cheeks. We had about 15 riders looking for the cougar but he was nowhere in sight. I looked down to see why she was just sitting there. That's when I saw a dead Blazen laying on the ground with blood all over him. I started to cry I sat beside my friend and started crying.

I rode back on Avalanche, Sydney walked I asked her if she wanted to ride back but she didn't want too, you can't really blame her.

When we got back to the barn Deuce was in his car waiting for us, he didn't know what was going on. I handed Avalanche to one of the workers; usually I would untack him and groom him, but Deuce was waiting for us. Sydney refused to tell her brother what was wrong, I sat there quietly, I did not tell Deuce I respected that my friend was not ready to tell him. By tomorrow afternoon we would go to the barn and have a memorial for Blazen. We did this every time a horse died at the barn we had our own little grave yard. Once we reached my house I got out said thank you and walked right inside, I didn't even say hi to my brother Clawd who was playing casketball by himself.

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

As soon as I got home I walked inside dropped my stuff and went up to my room. When I got there I pulled out the photo albums that had pictures of me and Blazen. I soon heard a knock on the door, it was my mom she walked in and sat beside me.

"I know what happened, they phoned me at work" she said as she hugged me. I was crying from looking at pictures.

"Why did this have to happen mom, I already miss him, he was so young" I said as I was crying.

"I know honey, I know" she tried to comfort me, but she had no idea what it felt like. It felt like someone ripped out my heart and then tried to kill my family right in front of me. Which is what kind of happened to me.

"I'm going to make dinner; I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She got up and left me. I finally stopped crying then the next thing I know my brother walked into my room. My brother is really over-protective and really cares about me.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" He said as he walked in.

"Ok… Today at the barn me and Rylee decided to go on a ride like usual but when we were in our special place a cougar jumped out of the bush and…" Before I could finish Deuce interrupted.

"Were you hurt? Did he try and attack you?" He asked scared.

"Will you let me finish." I said "Anyway the cougar came out of the bush Rylee left, the cougar tried to attack me but Blazen came in and saved me…" I started crying again I was crying so much I couldn't even speak. Deuce could tell what had happened after that, he was shocked, he brought me close to him for a hug I hugged him back. I was really sad about it.

* * *

A couple days later

**Rylee's P.O.V.**

It was the first day of summer, just to keep you up to speed the funeral was great as funerals can be, Sydney wasn't at school at all I was out at the barn all by myself every day. According to Deuce she never even left her room, she was so depressed.

I could change that, I was talking on the phone with Medusa.

"Do you really think that will work?" she asked me on the phone.

"It's got to right?" I responded

"I'll talk to the barn, we will talk more later."She said as she hung up.


End file.
